


Marvel Fluff Bingo Fills

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Crushes, Dancing, Dream Sequence, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, Interior Decorating, Kissing, Marvel Fluff Bingo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pregnancy, Star Gazing, dancing on his feet, painting a room, teaching the other something new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: These are small drabbles/imagines for the 2019 Marvel Fluff Bingo on Tumblr.  I will collect any short ones here though I have no idea at this point what fills I will do this way.  So I'll edit this as needed.





	1. Star Gazing (Carol Danvers x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Carol Danvers x Reader  
> Synopsis:  Staring at the stars with Carol you build up the courage to look at her.  
> @marvelfluffbingo fill: Star Gazing

_The night was warm but a cool breeze blew over the field.  I made the grass sway and goosebumps break out on your skin.  You were hyper-aware of Carol beside you.  Her bare arm pressed against yours.  Her skin was warm and it almost felt there was a static charge where your skin made contact._

_You wanted to look at her and her alone.  Looking at Carol was like staring directly at the sun though.  It would make you blind to everything else if you did it.  So instead you looked up at the night sky.  It was the clearest night you could remember.  The stars filled the sky like a blanket.  It was no mere black sky either.  You could clearly see the purple edges of the Milky Way where the stars lay thickest between and became more scattered on outer sides. The sky looking blacker the further from the band._

_You pointed to a random star.  It was the brightest one in a cluster of four others.  “That one?”  You asked._

_“Oh yeah.  I fought the Shi’ar there.  Arrogant bird bastards.”  She said._

_“I thought… didn’t you say they were the good guys?”  You said, risking a glance in her direction._

_A small smile played over her lips and her blue eyes twinkled.  “Depends.  They are peacekeepers as a rule.  But - ”  She said and turned her head to face you.  “ - They are arrogant.  And we don’t always agree about everything.”_

_You forgot where you were and what you were supposed to be doing.  You were lost in the blue of her eyes.  You were sure you could see the color of them even in the dark.  Maybe it was just an illusion because you knew how bright they shone._

_She turned back to the sky and you finally turned away from her and looked back at the stars.  “That one?”  You asked pointing randomly at a cluster of stars._

_“Which one?”  She asked._

_You looked closer.  “That one there.  It’s little and kind of gold.”_

_She moved her head so it was pressed against yours and ran her fingers up your forearm, linking her fingers with yours and lining her index finger’s up.  “That one?” She asked._

_You were very aware of the beat of your heart.  It seemed to be beating too hard and too slow and each breath you took in seemed too shallow.  You were sure you must be trembling, but if you were, why hadn’t Carol noticed?_

_You moved her hand a little lining up your fingers to the star you meant.  “Next to it. That one.”_

_“Oh, well,”  She said, clasping your hand.  “You’ve picked a good one.  That is the Spark of Muspelheim.  Do you know what’s special about that?”_

_You shook your head no longer able to form words.  You tapped your fingers against the back of Carol’s and she squeezed your palm gently._

_“That’s the star that Asgard orbits.”  She explained._

_“Where Thor lives?”  You asked._

_“That’s right.  It’s beautiful there.”  She said with a smile and rolled on her side to face you.  “There’s a lot of beautiful things out there.”_

_“There’s a lot of beautiful things right here.”  You said._

_She laughed and leaned in close her forehead resting against yours.  “That’s true too.”  She said, and when she brought her lips to yours you became blind to everything else.  It was just her._


	2. Dancing on His Feet (Bucky & Kobik)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes (featuring Kobik)  
> Synopsis:  Being the guardian of the most dangerous being in existence comes with some happy surprises  
> @marvelfluffbingo fill: Dancing on His Feet

_It was sometimes easy to forget that Kobik was probably the most dangerous and volatile thing in existence.  Not that she is a thing obviously.  She was once.  Now she was just a little girl who sometimes got angry and confused and caused serious damage._

_Bucky did his best to teach her to control it.  He tried to keep in mind how dangerous it would be if she got into the wrong people’s hands.  He tried to remember what she’d already done because of that.  That she could get angry and just wipe out the universe.  He tried to always keep that in the corner of his mind because causing a little girl who can do that to have a tantrum would be a huge mistake._

_But then there were times like this where he’d come home and find her in her room dancing with her teddy bear and all thoughts of the damage she could do flew out of his head.  She was a little girl who was getting her childhood robbed from her because people wanted to mess with the order of things._

_“What’ya doing there, Kobik?”  He asked as he watched her from the doorway.  An upbeat pop song played from seemingly nowhere.  He assumed she’d done that.  He’d let it be though.  It wasn’t hurting anyone for her to play herself music._

_He didn’t recognize the song but he was pretty sure those lyrics weren’t appropriate for a little girl._

_“Buckaroo!”  She squealed, flying right at him and slamming into his chest.  He caught her and swung her around.  “Where you been?  I was dancing.”_

_“Sorry, sweetie.  I had some things to chase up.  Were you having fun?”  He asked._

_She hummed and floated back away from him and landed on her feet resuming the funny little dance she’d been doing again.  “Why don’t you try it?”_

_“I’m not much of a dancer.”  He said.  A lie.  He was pretty good actually.  He just… didn’t.  Not any more._

_“Aww… come on, Bucky, Bucky, Buckaroo.”  She said.  How she could sound like she was extremely excited and whiny at the same time._

_“How about to something slower.”  He said._

_Kobik scrunched her nose and little balls of static energy formed around her.  The music suddenly changed to something slower.  It seemed familiar but not quite, and had that scratchy sound like it was a record being played.  “Is that better?”_

_He nodded and held his hand out to her.  Kobik skipped over and took it and put one foot on each of his feet.  It was such a classic, little kid move, that for a moment Bucky forgot that this wasn’t a real home, that she wasn’t a human child, that he wasn’t her dad.  He felt like her dad.  She was his daughter._

_He started to move with the music, carefully stepping so she wouldn’t get knocked off.  The bright smile on her face and the way her blue eyes shone, she looked so happy and pure and innocent.  Maybe she was just a little girl.  Maybe he could be her dad._


	3. The Nursery (Steve Rogers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers X Reader  
> Synopsis:   Steve teaches you to paint a mural on the nursery wall  
> A/N: For my @star-spangled-bingo Fill: Teaching the Other Something New& my @marvelfluffbingo Fill:  Painting a Room

 

_“Have you ever done this before?”  You asked._

_Steve stood on a step ladder in front of the sky blue wall, carefully drawing light lines in graphite pencil as he looked at a reference picture that was tapped next to him.  There was a very faint grid ruled out on the paint as well as over the picture, and Steve was in the process of making a large copy of one of the small squares line art._

_Steve looked down at you and smiled.  It was such a soft and loving look.  His pale blue eyes crinkling at the corners just a little.  “I’ve never actually done it before, but I understand the basic principle.”_

_“Why don’t you just paint it?”  You asked trying to figure out how that one square related to the picture he had sketched up earlier in the week._

_“If you want a huge mess that only abstractly looks like a scene from the Wizard of Oz then sure.  But I need the line art first.”  He said playfully._

_“So why the grid then?”  You asked._

_Steve stepped down from the ladder, with the picture and wrapped his arms around your waist.  His hand automatically going to your swollen belly and stroking it absentmindedly.  Something he did a lot since you started showing.  “If I stand back here, I can see what I want to do, but up close it’s harder.  If I break it all down into a grid, I can copy each box one at a time is all.”  He held up the paper for you to see and your eyes flicked from the paper to the pencil lines on the wall.  “It’s almost math more than art.”_

_“Can I try it too?”  You asked._

_He nodded.  “Sure.  You want to do the square next to the one I’m working on?  Link the lines up to mine?”_

_You nodded and the two of you went to work sketching on the wall.   He’d look over each square you did and correct your mistakes until the entire scene of Dorothy, Toto and their friends walking down the yellow brick road toward the Emerald City was sketched out on the wall._

_“Alright, painting time,”  Steve said, displaying a mixture of his serum enhanced stamina and the fact he wasn’t heavily pregnant right now._

_“Steve,”  You whined._

_He chuckled and kissed your head.  “Okay.  You sit and drink lemonade and watch me paint.”_

_“That sounds like a good way to paint a room together,”  You agreed sitting down in one of the deck chairs you’d placed in the middle of the room._

_Steve chuckled and popped open one of the green paints and crouched down start to paint the base layer of the rolling hills of Oz.  “Well, if you feel like joining me you can.”_

_You watched him as he bent over and began painting a large stripe across the bottom of the wall, his butt popped out and his shouldered squared.  “Mmm…”  You hummed taking a long sip of your lemonade.  “I think I’m fine helping like this.”_


	4. His Touch (Thor x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor x Reader  
> Synopsis:  All the things you feel when Thor holds your hand.  
> @marvelfluffbingo fill: Holding Hands

 

_He reached for you and took your hand in his.  A simple gesture yet one that carried so much with it.  Tenderness, reassurance, a reminder that he was there and you were safe.  It was such a simple gesture but it had so much intimacy to it.  You didn’t just hold anyone’s hand.  Hand holding was something you did with someone you were close with._

_Thor’s hand practically engulfed yours.  They were large and masculine with long fingers and when he closed his hand around yours, your hand practically disappeared.  There was something poetic about that.  Thor was so large and strong.  An actual god.  Compared to him you were tiny and fragile.  Yet even as large as he was his touch was tender and reassuring.  You weren’t scared of him.  In fact, it was the opposite.  You felt safe and comfortable with him.  Warm and loved.  You knew that if you were in danger he would protect you, but more, you knew he would allow you to protect him too.  This wasn’t some imbalance of power.  It was two people who had each other’s backs._

_There was something else that came with Thor’s touch.  Something that was unique to him.  A static charge that made your skin prickle and your hair follicles stand on end.  It was always a little magical having Thor’s skin touching yours.  Electric, if you’ll excuse the pun.  Like a small current ran from him right through you._

_You smiled and looked down at his hand.  He ran his thumb in circles on the back of your hand as you studied his skin.  Your eyes traced the prominent veins that ran to his wrists and up his forearm.  You took in the lines over his knuckles.  The faint blond hair.  He gave your hand a squeeze and you looked up, meeting his bright blue eyes that crinkled at the corner as he smiled.  “Will you do it?  Will you eat of the fruit?”_

_You nodded.  “Of course, my love.  If it means you won’t lose me, of course, I will.”_

_Thor’s smile broadened taking over his whole face.  He leaned in and brought his lips to yours, and you gave yourself to the charge that ran through you._


	5. Memory of Her Touch (Wanda Maximoff x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda Maximoff x Reader  
> Warnings: None  
> Word Count: 450  
> @marvelfluffbingo Square Filled:  Dream Sequence

****_You knew it was a dream, Wanda had made sure of that.  It was a strange feeling to have but you quite liked it.  It was nice knowing you were safe while he took you on this rather bizarre journey._

_“Is this what it really feels like to fly?”  You asked as you held your hand in hers and soared through the air.  It was strange.  You could feel the wind on your skin, but it was more like you were feeling the memory of that than the actual sensation._

_“Yes and no.  It’s based on my memory but you’re not actually feeling anything.”  She said.  “We can stop you know?”_

_“What would we do?”_

_She turned suddenly and spun you, giggling into her arms.  “Oh, I don’t know.”  She said as the two of you floated miles above the dream world below you.  Her green eyes sparkled, somehow brighter than normal, with that pink glow around the edges that let you know she was using her powers.  She had this look.  It was hard to explain.  Both soft and fragile, and powerful and dangerous all at once.  She was beautiful.  Especially when she laughed like she was now._

_Your eyes flicked to her lips and back up to her eyes again.  She smirked at you.  “We can definitely do that,”  She said and brought her lips to yours._

_You closed your eyes and tried to focus on the way her lips felt against yours.  Soft and warm and gentle as they moved.  You had the idea of it there but it was lacking something.  Corporeality._

_She pulled back and now you were sitting under a tree in a field of flowers.  A brook ran down beside you and it was so blue and the reflection so bright it almost looked like it was from an animated feature film._

_“We moved.”  You said looking around._

_“You don’t like it?”   Wanda asked.  “What’s it missing?  This?”_

_A unicorn and its foal approached you and you broke down into giggles.  “I’m not sure about that.”_

_“No?  What about this?”_

_You were suddenly standing and she was on her knee in front of you holding a box with a vintage gold and diamond ring._

_“Wanda?”  You gasped, not sure if you were projecting this or if she was doing it._

_She smiled.  “Wake up.”_

_Your eyes fluttered open and you were greeted by her smiling down at you.  Her hair falling around her face in sheets.  “Marry me?”_

_You felt tears prick your eyes and a smile broke out on your face.  “Yes, Wanda!  Of course!”  You squealed.  You leaned up and kissed her deeply, this time it wasn’t just a memory, it was real._


	6. Morning Chaos (Thor x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing:  Thor x Reader  
> Warnings:  None  
> Word Count: 676  
> @marvelfluffbingo Square Filled:  First Day of School  
> Summary: No one doubted that Thor would be a good father.  It was Loki’s role as an uncle that took people by surprise.

_Your house was currently in a state of pandemonium.  It was your oldest son’s first day of school and so there was all the chaos that entailed with that.  Packing bags and lunches.   Taking photos of him with his backpack on.  Getting him dressed and fed and out the door on time.  You also had to contend with your 4-month-old normal morning crying and needing to put back down.  Only today you also had two very excited Norse Gods who rather than helping just seemed to be getting in the way._

_You had been in a relationship with Thor for a few years now.  The loss of his homeworld meant that he had needed to make a new home here on Earth.  After a lot of pain and loss and false starts, his home seemed to be with you._

_You did already have a family though.  Josh, your son was two when he met Thor and three when Thor had moved into your house.  Thor had taken on the role of loving step-father like it was one he’d been born to fill.  He was soft and playful and caring.  He never raised his voice and would defer to you on decision making.  No one had been surprised by that except for maybe Thor himself.  He was just that kind of person.  When his own child had arrived 4 months ago, he’d taken on the role of father even more naturally.  Changing diapers and waking for the middle of the night feedings with a smile._

_What no one had been expecting was how good of an uncle/aunt Loki was.  He took to it like a duck to water.  Especially for Josh.  Loki played favorites and he favored the child with no biological bonds to Thor._

_No one had predicted it.  No one could quite explain why.  Yet, it had happened.  Loki was there for every birthday party.  They babysat when you went into labor.  They showed up with random gifts.  They would bring books and sit reading with Josh for hours.  Josh never even flinched between switching from Uncle to Aunt between visits.  Loki was their favorite no matter what._

_So Loki was here now, making things go that little bit slower.  You finally managed to get everyone in the car.  You and Thor were sitting in the front while the very long legged Loki sat in the back, his knees pressed into your back as he sat talking to Josh, who was between him and the car capsule containing Katrin._

_“Will they have lots of books?”  Josh asked looking up at his uncle with wide eyes._

_“I should think so.  How would they teach you with no books?”  Loki said._

_“I put a book in my bag, in case,”  Josh said._

_“That is a wise idea.  Then if they don’t, you can read alone.”_

_“I’m a bit scared,”  Josh said at a whisper._

_“What does a son of Thor have to fear?”  Loki said.  “If anyone crosses you, just do what I do, and stab them.”_

_“Loki!”  You yelped._

_“Brother, we do not stab people when we are upset with them,”  Thor said turning in his chair and looking at his brother._

_“You may not.”  Loki countered._

_“Loki,”  Thor said his name with such finality that Loki sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes._

_“Fine.  I was just joking.  No stabbing people.”  He said.  “You leave that to your Uncle.”_

_“Okay, Uncle Loki,”   Josh giggled._

_You pulled the car up in the school parking lot and got out.  Thor retrieved Katrin from the back seat while Loki helped Josh with his backpack.  “Are you ready to go in?”   He asked._

_Josh took a deep breath and nodded his head once._

_“Remember Josh.  You are a prince of Asgard.  You may not be next in line to rule, but you are a Prince.  Do not let others treat you as anything less.”  He said as he smoothed out Josh’s clothes._

_“I won’t,”  Josh said._

_Loki smiled and took his hand.  “Let us go and take a look at this school then.”_


End file.
